Karaoke Night
by thetwistedpumpkin
Summary: ONESHOT: The people of Storybrooke gather for their weekly karaoke night wherein they sing to have fun. This night however, Emma decides to profess her feelings for Regina Mills through a song. FLUFF!


**Hey guys! I just had this stuck in my head for a while. And then I got tired so I didn't get to edit it. I'll just shoot my head for the mistakes. Happy reading! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters or songs in the story. Songs will be listed below. **

* * *

"Thank you for that wonderful song," Jefferson said, a wide smile spread across his face as he took the microphone from David.

It was a Saturday evening and the people of Storybrooke held their weekly karaoke night at a bar just in town. Everyone was present –even the feared Regina Mills showed up along with her blonde girlfriend and son. Seeing the once Evil Queen with and happily in love with the Savior was something everyone had to get used to with. And although she was still somewhat unaccepted by many, others had given her the opportunity to change, much to Emma and Henry's felicitousness.

The crowd cheered as David stepped down from the stage. He had just finished his song dedicated to Mary Margaret, _Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross. _It was originally planned to be sung bu him and Mary Margaret but the petite woman had other plans. Emma stood, clapping her hands wildly while Henry howled at his grandfather. Regina, on the other hand, tried her best to stifle an eye roll.

"Okay, up next is David's true love, Mary Margaret!"

The school teacher blushed, shyly walking towards the stage and taking the microphone from Jefferson's hand.

"This one's for you David," she said. _"The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast colors and promises. How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone; all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer," _she sang whole-heartedly, her gaze locked onto David who smiled as he watched his wife pour her heart out to him through a song.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Emma and Henry smiled and the others gave off sighs and "awwe's" as they witnessed before them true love. Regina gazed at Emma the entire time, knowing that if she would have decided to sing, she would sing the same song and dedicate it to the blonde.

Mary Margaret's turn finished. A blush crept up her cheeks as she stepped down and received praises from the audience. David engulfed her in an embrace as she reached him on their table/.

"Thank you Mary Margaret! That was beautiful! Okay, our next performer is Miss Ruby Lucas!" Jefferson hollered. The brunette walked towards the stage, earning whistles from the men in the room. She was sporting a black tube and skimpy red shorts. Red pumps graced her feet. As soon as she took the microphone from the hatter's hand, the fluorescent went off and was replaced by a yellow and white mini stage lights. The karaoke screen turned bright, and the speakers blared a beat that sounded awfully mainstream.

"_When you're ready come and get it, na na na," _the brunette began to sing, glancing at every bachelor in the room. Spicing it up a bit Ruby began to dance, swaying her hips and hypnotizing every man –except David and Gold, of course, who kept their eyes locked on their respective ladies.

"_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation_

_I'll be sittin' right here real patient__  
__All day all night I'll be waitin' standby__  
__Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you__  
__All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.__  
__I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet…__  
__So baby whenever you're ready…"_

Ruby's turn ended with a standing ovation, much to Granny's chagrin. The old woman wanted to grab her granddaughter from the stage and drag her home, but seeing how much Ruby was enjoying, she decided to let it slide.

"Wow! That was…hot," Jefferson teased, fanning himself and wiping imaginary sweat off of his forehead. He looked down on a piece of paper he was holding before looking back at the audience. "Next up, Hook!" he exclaimed.

The pirate jogged to the stage, taking the microphone on his hand. The speakers trumpeted a beat that sounded Latin and Hook began shimmying. Even from the safe distance of the stage and where Emma sat with Regina and Henry, the blonde could feel the pirate staring at her as he danced. Regina, noticing this, snarled.

"_I know you want me, you know I want cha," _Hook began singing, his voice a little off key. For some inane reason, Hook had no problem singing the song even when it had a lot of Spanish words. But there were a lot of things that were unexplained in their little town.

"_They off the chain, and they let her do everything. And anything, hit tha thing. And they love to get it in, get it on her. All night long, dale," _he chanced a glance at Emma and gave her a wink.

"_I know you want me, you know I want cha," _he kept singing, locking his eyelinered eyes towards the blonde. With the delicious beat, many began to stand and dance. Ruby stepped onto the stage and danced with Hook, resting a hand on his shoulder and moving rhythmically beside him; the swing of her hips perfectly on with the beat.

Hook gave a bow after his song had finished and everyone returned to their seats, their patience waning for the next person to perform.

"Thank you for that Hook! Now, let's give it up for Neal Cassidy's turn!" Jefferson exclaimed. Neal, who sat with his father, ambled towards the stage and greeted everyone before the lights dimmed.

"This one's for a special person –the only special person," he said before starting with his song, glancing at Emma's way. The blonde's face flushed pink, not because he found it romantic but because it was embarrassing. Regina watched as the blonde looked down, unable to behold her ex-boyfriend who was dedicating a song for her in front of the entire town.

"Miss Swan, remember who you're with as of the moment," she hissed, jealousy oozing out from her tone. Emma reached out for the brunette's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm yours," she said, before turning back to face the stage, intrigued as to what Neal would sing for her.

"_I've heard that you're settled down. That you've found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you," _Neal started off. _"Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."_

Emma felt her breathing hitch, recognizing the sincerity in Neal's voice as he sang.

"_Never mind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I begged. I'll remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek as Neal finished. The man stepped down and eyed Emma, giving Regina a respectful nod as if to say that was the end of it. Regina understood, holding onto Emma's hand and giving her a smile to brighten her up. Jefferson stood on stage again, calling a most unexpected next performer: Mr. Gold.

The man limped up the stage and breathed in with his nose deeply, exhaling through his mouth afterwards. Everyone was curious as to what he would sing so without any further delays, the lights dimmed and yellow and white lights shone bright at him. He stared at Belle, who was sitting on the corner of the room. Apparently, he and Belle had a fight. The music played and Mr. Gold cleared his throat, trying his best not to make a fool of himself.

"_Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart,_

_And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty,_

_And with every touch you fix them. _

_But you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh._

_Things you never say to me. You tell me that you've had enough of our love._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again," _he sang. The crowd merely stared at him, amazed at how the man had actually a decent voice. He continued on singing until the end and apologizing to Belle in front of the audience afterwards. Belle looked more than pleased –and swooned, running over to Mr. Gold and giving him a long hug. The crowd cheered, giving the man warm applauds. It was perhaps the only time when Mr. Gold actually felt brave.

"That was awesome Mr. Gold!" Jefferson exclaimed. "And now for our last, but certainly not the least singer…Sherriff Swan!" the crowd cheered. Regina smiled, knowing she was going to be in for a real entertainment. For the past weeks, Emma had been singing songs in the rock and roll genre, sexy dancing at some times to give effect.

"Hey everyone," Emma started, "I've been singing a lot of cool and fun songs the past few weeks. So I'm thinking maybe I could lay low tonight."

Regina cocked a brow and then furrowed them. She was surprised Emma was going to drift off from her usual and was sort of intrigued of what the blonde would sing at the same time. She crossed her arms on her midsection.

"I'm gonna dedicate this song to Regina Mills. I love you babe, you're my one and only," she said, winking towards the brunette. As much as she tried, the brunette could not hide the redness on her cheeks. She was not expecting this at all. The lights dimmed, as if dramatically and a soft melody came out from the speakers. Emma tucked one hand on her jeans' pocket and held the microphone with the other.

"_You've been on my mind. I grow fonder everyday, lose myself in time just thinking of your face. God only knows, why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go when you're the only one that I want," _the blonde sang. She stepped down the stage, dragging the wires of the microphone with her until she reached the table. She stopped just in front of Regina.

"_I don't know why I'm scared I've been here before. Every feeling every word, I imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine. _

_I dare you to let me be your one and only. __Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me the chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts," _Emma smiled as Regina's eyes gleamed with love. Everyone else in the room held on to their loved ones and watched as Emma confessed her feelings through a song_._

_"If I've been on your mind__  
__You hang on every word I say__  
__Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name__  
__Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?__  
__And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go__I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before__  
__Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,__  
__You'll never know if you never try__  
__To forgive your past and simply be mine__I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me the chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts__I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__  
__I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)__  
__I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__  
__(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)__  
__I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__  
__(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)__  
__I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart."__  
__(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)__  
__I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart__So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only__  
__I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms__  
__So come on and give me a chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts__  
__Come on and give me a chance__  
__To prove that I'm the one who can__  
__Walk that mile until the end starts."_

Regina stood up and kissed Emma as soon as she finished her song, shocking the blonde and the audience. Regina was never one who publicly showed affection but she knew that now was an exemption. Emma Swan deserved it after what she had just done. She pulled back, letting them grasp for air and leaned in on Emma's ear to whisper.

"Miss Swan, a more appropriate token shall be given to you at home."

* * *

**Songs: Endless Love by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross (mentioned), A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Come and Get it by Selena Gomez, I know you want me by Pitbull, Someone Like You by Adele, Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk and One and Only by Adele. Lyrics are from Metrolyrics and AZ lyrics. **


End file.
